


「all佐」家庭教育

by bi8bo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi8bo/pseuds/bi8bo
Summary: 幼年双性佐被父亲，哥哥，老师和族里人调教的故事，有鸣佐
Relationships: all佐 - Relationship, 路人佐
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	「all佐」家庭教育

**Author's Note:**

> 含性虐待，spank，潮吹，失禁，灌肠，尿道责，殴打，轮奸，dirty talk等play，全篇都有肉便器明示描写，天雷滚滚，注意避雷

冬季的风很冷，裹挟着雨雪刮在人身上有股刀刺的寒意。在这样恶劣的环境下，宇智波的大门前一道小小的身影已经站了几分钟，那是宇智波佐助，名门宇智波家族的二少爷。

佐助胆怯地握紧袖子，犹豫再三还是不敢推门进去。他今天回家的路上被鸣人缠着说要为了小樱决斗，甩开那小子回家的时候就已经过了门禁时间，一想到晚归的惩罚，佐助单薄的身体控制不住的颤抖起来。

没时间犹豫了。佐助暗下决心，稚嫩的小手推开那道大门，强装镇定地走了进去。

父亲宇智波富岳正在院子里练剑，旁边还有几位观看的族人。佐助绞紧手指，怯怯地想从门口溜进房间，却察觉到父亲严厉的眼神。

“佐助，忘了规矩吗？”父亲冷调的声音里透出一丝不悦，佐助知道，今天怕是难以好过了。

“父亲。”佐助走到富岳脚边跪下，乖顺地低下头——他在几百次挨打中只学会了一件事，不可以违抗父亲的命令。

富岳放下剑，用没有感情起伏的音调质问幼子：“哪里去了？”

佐助听话的将原因一五一十地讲给父亲，却得到富岳嘲讽的笑脸：“为了女人？你这副怪物的身体，怎么抱女人？”

佐助的小脸霎时间变成惨白色，身体又忍不住颤抖起来。父亲明明很平淡的声音，却让他想立刻磕头求饶，脑子里都是以前被惩罚的画面。

他清楚地知道富岳有多讨厌自己这副畸形的身体，“我从出生就是有罪的”，小小的佐助一直被灌输这样的理念到现在，他现在也觉得自己需要被父亲管教和惩戒了。

“站起来，脱衣服。”富岳的命令依旧是简短的，佐助没什么反抗的意思，只是骨子里对于惩罚的害怕还是让他的双手迟疑了。

很快脱干净包括内裤在内的所有衣物，佐助袒露着六岁孩童稚嫩雪白的身体站在雪地上，脚趾被冻得通红，下体的黏液也似乎要凝固了。

佐助不敢抬头看，面前不仅有父亲，还有几位他不熟悉的族内人，默默盯着他的裸体不发一语，只偶尔有几声轻蔑的笑声传进他耳朵。

糟糕透了，他给父亲，给哥哥丢人了，因为这具该死的身体。

富岳的手不带一丝柔情，粗暴地伸进他两腿之间，捏了捏他全身上下最敏感的小蒂，逼得佐助几乎呻吟出声，然后两指捅进那个隐秘的部位翻搅检查着。佐助快要站立不能，背在身后的双手忍不住扶住父亲的手臂，嗓音颤抖着求饶：“父亲……”

奶声奶气的幼童哭喊不仅没有换来父亲的怜惜，反而引来雷霆般的辱骂：“下贱的骚货，谁准你动了？”

“呜……”佐助压抑着哭音，可怜巴巴的重新站直背好手，双腿甚至分得更开了一点方便父亲玩弄。

富岳从密穴里撤出了手指，将沾满淫液的两指伸到佐助面前，无情地奚落：“这就是你骚逼里的脏水，好好舔干净。”

佐助奶猫一样将父亲的手指含进嘴里，舌尖上下动着，眼睛里含的泪还不敢流出来，怕被父亲看到不高兴。微咸的淫液被男孩一点一点乖巧地舔干净，富岳暴虐厌恶的心情却愈发强烈：下贱的淫物，我为什么会有这种该被送去当性奴便器的儿子？

“躺下腿分开。”下达新命令的声音冷硬到佐助也察觉出那份厌恶，他恐惧地松开嘴唇，以最快的速度躺在地上，并用双手抱着膝弯，将整个下体都露出来给面前的富岳和其他几位族人看。

没有时间再去思考羞耻心的问题，他只想让父亲消气。冰冷的积雪贴在佐助几乎冻僵的后背上，却在几秒后变成炽热的灼烧感，好疼。

富岳用穿着木屐的鞋狠狠踩上小儿子粉嫩的阴部，突出的木片刚好踩在阴蒂上，佐助尖叫一声，涎水从嘴角流出来，满面都是痛极的惊恐。

“疼！啊……！父亲！”最敏感柔嫩的部位遭到父亲这样残忍的对待，佐助几乎是立马哭喊起来。过剩的痛感刺激到女穴流出更多的淫水来保护自己，一张一翕间活像个糜烂的肉蚌，更激出了宇智波富岳的怒气。

“自己掰开你的骚逼！”木屐更加用力踩上那片软肉，甚至已经不能说是在踩，用研磨更为准确一点。木片上下刮着骚蒂，随着富岳的动作高频震颤着，那里几乎变成一摊只能抽搐的红肉。

佐助被踩得双目失神，双腿乱颤，只知道高高仰起脖子，桀骜的发丝凌乱，嘴唇微张，涎水越流越多。

即使这样，他还是听话的用十指掰开两片阴唇，露出软烂肿胀的阴蒂和肉穴来，供父亲凌虐玩弄。或许是天生的淫贱，肉穴被越踩越痒，随着父亲的动作，里面的淫水几乎是喷溅出来，打湿了富岳的鞋底。

“唔……啊！要被踩烂了……”求饶的嗓音都甜腻起来，小腹颤抖着似乎要高潮。

富岳却在这时收回了那只给予疼痛和快感的脚，欣赏了一会幼子惊惧又淫靡的表情，在小孩不敢置信的眼神中重重踏在骚蒂上，逼得佐助惨叫一声，女穴抽搐着潮喷了。

疯狂痉挛的穴口喷出一道清澈透明的水柱打在富岳鞋底，佐助绷直了腰腹，两眼翻白，吐出一截小舌，表情痛苦愉悦到极点，淫穴还不断淅淅沥沥的喷出小股水柱，顺着臀缝流到地上，化出一片热腾腾的潮气。

这个潮喷似乎让佐助崩溃了，泪水流满了整张清丽的小脸，他用手掌捂着眼睛，不想让父亲看到如此懦弱淫贱的自己，却不知道这副刚被亵玩过头却还要维持颜面的样子足以让任何男人下体发狂。

“哧。”一名宇智波族人忍不住嗤笑出声，声音里还充斥着浓浓的蔑视，“族长的小儿子原来是这么淫乱的母狗呀，光被踩逼都能喷出水来，不知道的还以为是家族内部养的性奴呢，哪里会想到是地位尊贵的二少爷？”

突然紧缩的女穴充分反映出佐助的难堪，被调教过的单纯脑袋里只有丢了父亲颜面之类的念头，只好用奶音抽泣着道歉：“对不起……父亲，真的对不起……请原谅佐助……”

富岳冷淡地瞥了他一眼，沉默着抽出腰带试了试手，看着躺在地上自责哭泣的小孩，毫不留情地抽了一记在阴蒂上：“犬子这么淫贱，看来是还需要更多管教呢。”

“啊！”伴随着一声破碎的惨叫，佐助双腿几乎保持不住打开的姿态，肉花被抽得在半空中乱颤，骚蒂子红肿到充血，甚至马上就要滴出血来，穴口也控制不住的开合，挤出黏白的淫液。

“骚逼这么下贱，就打烂好了，打到以后再也不敢随便潮吹。”富岳残忍的宣告无异于晴天霹雳，幼小的佐助忍不住呜咽出声，一双赤条条的小腿在空中踢蹬，却被无情的父亲攥住继续抽打女穴。

刚高潮过的阴部敏感非常，腰带的每一下抽击都仿佛小刀割肉，这种锐痛和父亲冷漠的态度让佐助再也承受不了，终于大叫着哭喊出声，凄厉的尖叫回荡在院子里，却没有从施暴者那里得到半分同情。

凌厉的破空声和每一下都精准落在肉蒂上的虐打撕扯着佐助濒临晕厥的大脑，他开始忍不住胡言乱语：

“啊啊啊啊——不行、不要打了！谁来救救我……呜呜！”

“再也不敢了！佐助再也不敢了……父亲呜呜……！父亲饶了佐助！”

“放过我吧……我不要、不要了……啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“嗯啊啊啊啊——真的……真的会死的！”

观看的族人中甚至都有一位闭上了眼睛，不忍再看眼前暴虐的景象。

近百下的抽打终于使腰带沾上血迹，佐助的阴蒂已经被父亲抽烂，顶端的小豆破皮肿胀到开始大面积渗血，肉穴却依旧流着汩汨的淫水，就连肉茎都在这样的凌虐下稍稍抬了抬头。

佐助不剩多少意识的空荡荡大脑里，因为自己被惩罚却还恬不知耻的流淫水甚至勃起而崩溃了，他用尽全身力气挣扎起来，声音里都是绝望的哭腔：“父亲杀了我啊啊啊啊啊！”

伴随着这声哭喊，佐助呆滞翻白的双眼里出现一抹红，黑色的勾玉若隐若现，在瞳孔中缓缓转动。下身不仅女穴开始喷水，女性尿孔里还射出了淡黄的尿液，积聚在大腿上，宇智波的二少爷现在浑身都是淫水和尿水的骚味，看起来像只淫贱到了极点的小母狗。

“小少爷居然被打骚逼打到开了一勾玉啊，果然是母狗能做出来的事。”冷眼旁观的一名族人轻笑着嘲讽，心里还在想着刚才那场淫事。

此起彼伏的奚落声令富岳面子上挂不住，他只能将怒火发泄在小儿子身上，用木屐狠狠踢了佐助脸颊一记，沉声骂道：“贱货还不滚回你的房间去！”

脸颊的疼痛让佐助稍稍回了回神，他撑起酸软虚脱的身体，肿成一片的阴阜碰一下都仿佛被火灼烧了，阴蒂肿大到平常的两倍，顶端甚至烂成红黑色在不停往外渗血，阴唇被打到彻底合不拢，穴口亮晶晶的都是淫液和血水，整个下半身一副惨不忍睹的样子。

佐助挣扎了两次没爬起来，只好双手双膝同时撑地，像只真正的母狗一般，塌着细瘦的腰撅着雪白的臀艰难的爬回房间。

爬动间露出糜烂的下体，精致的小脸上满是泪痕，这一切都让富岳厌恶的情绪愈发强烈。

他已经想好下一次要怎么惩罚这个便器了。


End file.
